


Hermione's Furry Little Drabble: Episode 4: The Yule Ball

by Gandalfs_Beard



Series: Hermione's Furry Little Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lady Gaga (Musician), Selena Gomez (Musician)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Drabble, F/F, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Multi, cat!Hermione, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfs_Beard/pseuds/Gandalfs_Beard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Gaga and Selena Gomez are Musical Witches??? Who knew? ;-)</p><p>Scene from Hermione's Furry Little Problem turned into a drabble for the International Fanworks Day Challenge 2015: "What does your favorite character—or your favorite pairing—get fannish over?"</p><p>This drabble is Safe For Work and the kids! But Fair Warning: the Full-Length work-in-progress is <i>not at all safe for work or kids</i>... ;-)</p><p>The summary for the original this drabble is based on: "Hermione has a problem after the disastrous outcome of her ingestion of the polyjuice potion during second year. The results of the potion are irreversible. How will her two best friends react when they find out that she is likely to remain half-cat for the rest of her life?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Seamus chuckled when Ron coughed.

“An’ I thought ye were an experienced drinker Ronny. Have another sip...”

Cedric and Cho began the dance. Fleur led Hermione onto the dancefloor followed by Harry and Daphne. 

Hermione and Harry switched partners and took the last waltz together. Hermione curled her tail around Harry. They gazed into each other's eyes, lips meeting.

When _Lady Gaga_ took over the stage with _Selena Gomez,_ the Hall erupted into cheers. 

As the loud booms rocked the Great Hall, Dumbledore started to tap his toes, his eyes twinkling. Maybe he wasn’t feeling so old after all...


	2. Version 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first version was fun, because I really wanted to get Ron and Seamus boozing it up in the scene, but I think this makes a better story-arc for a drabble.

He must be getting old, Albus thought. When had he become such a fuddy duddy? 

Cedric and Cho began the dance. Fleur led Hermione onto the dancefloor followed by Harry and Daphne.

Hermione and Harry switched partners and took the last waltz together. Hermione curled her tail around Harry. They gazed into each other's eyes, lips meeting.

When Lady Gaga took over the stage with Selena Gomez, the Hall erupted into cheers.

As the loud booms rocked the Great Hall, Dumbledore started to tap his toes, his eyes twinkling. Maybe he wasn’t feeling so old after all...

**Author's Note:**

> As the fic is _obviously_ AU, I decided to have a little fun with things. I thought Selena Gomez and Lady Gaga made for an amusing in-joke pair to stand in for canon's _The Weird Sisters_ at the Yule Ball.


End file.
